Just a Bug
PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: So this is an alternate universe where Sophie, Dex, Tam, and Biana are all roommates and Keefe and Fitz live next door and they are humans. ''' '''Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I am in no way Shannon Messenger Umm... I don't know what this is or why I did it... Constructive criticism is accepted. No hate please! Enjoy! Introducing: Just a Bug by Izilia the Pyrokinetic ''' “Three cups of flour.” Sophie read from the recipe. She was standing in the kitchen with Dex helping him try and make a cake for at least the fifth time. “Three cups of flour.” Dex repeats as he reaches for a teaspoon. “No Dex, not a teaspoon a measuring cup.” Sophie says patiently while pointing at the cup. Tam, as always, was in his room with the door shut closing out everything around him. Dex continues reading through the recipe until he feels something brush against his cheek. He quickly picks up his hand to slap whatever it is off, accidentally knocking over the bag of flour in the process. “Dex is everything alright?” Sophie asks as she straightens the bag of flour. “Yep, everything’s fine.” Dex responds, giving a small smile. Sophie smiles back. “Ok, let’s keep going.” Glancing quickly at the recipe, she then turns around to get eggs from the fridge. Half an hour later, they both stood in the kitchen quite exhausted but very proud of the cake that was finally sitting in the oven. “We did it! We did-” Dex’s celebration is cut short by a loud scream, accompanied by him jumping in the air. Sophie jumps and lets out a scream of her own. Dex takes off, sprinting to the door of Tam’s room, which had swung open at the noise. Dex jumps into Tam’s arms. “Hey! Wha- calm down! What happened?” Tam says, dropping Dex from his arms. “There- There was a bug!” Dex gasps hugging Tam’s legs from the floor. “I saw it! It was so big!” Tam glares at Dex and pulls out of his grip. “There’s nothing to be scared of it’s just a bug. Get me when the cake is done.” Tam tells Dex. He walks into his room and shuts the door. “You heard Tam. It’s ‘just a bug’,” Sophie says, mocking Tam’s tone. They both burst into giggles and sit down on the couch, but as soon as Dex sits down, he and Sophie hear a loud shriek come from Tam’s room. “AHHHHHHHHHHHH” he shouts. The door bursts open and slams into the wall, leaving a visible mark on the wall. He brushes himself off and walks into the living room where Dex and Sophie are sitting on the couch. “Tam is everything ok?” Sophie questions a panting Tam. “Yeah.” Tam replies, sitting on the couch. “Is the cake ready? I’m hungry.” “Go get it!” Sophie tells Dex, standing up. Dex gets up and opens the oven, the smell of vanilla wafting through the dorm as he pulled it out. “It smells so-” That’s when everything went wrong. “OH MY GOD THERE’S THE BUG!!!” Dex screams, throwing the cake up in the air. There’s a loud SPLAT as the cake hits the floor. Usually if something like this was happening Sophie was the one calming Dex down, but it was hard to calm someone down when they were out the door and outside. “Dex! Come back!” Sophie yells. She runs out the door in hot pursuit. Tam stares at the door, trying to register what he had just witnessed. Everything was fine until the bug. What kind of bug even was it? He chuckles as he sees Dex running the opposite way down the hallway, squealing, and Sophie not far behind. “Am I really seeing this?” Tam asks himself, not really expecting anyone to answer. Imagine his surprise when the ceiling fan replies. “Yes.” Tam jerks his head up and nearly screams himself as he locks eye with Keefe, who sits nonchalantly. In his hand there was a stick with a piece of string attached to it and a piece of paper dangling on the end, which must have been the bug. “I have so many questions.” Tam says, taking a step back. “Fitz we’ve been caught!” calls Keefe from his perch. Somehow, the door to Tam’s room slowly drifts open, revealing Fitz on the ceiling fan in there. “Awwww” responds Fitz. Tam walks over to the other side of the room. “Care to go for a spin?” “Whaaaat?” says a confused looking Keefe. Tam smirks, switching the button to the fan on. He watches as Keefe spins slowly at first. “HA! You have a week fan!” “Do I? Hope you didn’t have lunch before you came!” He walks to the spot right under Keefe and gives a quick tug to the string hanging from the fan. “What do you meaaaaNNNNNNNN!!!” He screams, the fan spinning violently. Tam walks into his room, smiling at Fitz. “Oh hey Tam! I- let’s not do anything we might regret-” Flip Tam watches as both boys cling to the fans. Both spinning at crazy speeds. “Let’s see who will fall first? Fitz or Keefe?” He snickers and takes at a seat at the couch, enjoying the show. Between the screams of the boys and his own laughter he didn’t hear Sophie and Dex come back in. “Tam did you find that- WHAT IN THE-?” Tam sprung up at the voice. He sees Sophie and Dex in the doorway, frozen. Dex has a look of pure terror on his face and before he can say anything he takes off again, Sophie going after him and shutting the door behind her. Then he hears the unmistakable sound of the fan being ripped from the ceiling. THUMP CRASH! “Keefe wins!” THUMP! “Hey Fitz you’re not that far off!” He walks to the pile that is Keefe on the floor. “For your prize, I’ll consider not strangling you for breaking into my dorm and tormenting my roommates.” “I’M OUT LET’S GO!” Keefe yells, bolting out the door, pulling a dazed Fitz with him. On their way out, they push past a bewildered Biana, who stood at the door, her hand in a fist as if she where about to knock. She looks up at Tam and blinks. “So… what’d I miss?” '''I don't know what I just wrote. What have I done?!?!?!? Category:Fanfiction Category:Funny Category:AU